HY… ? … Nan, pas Hentai Yaoi
by Catirella
Summary: [Cadeau d’anniversaire] ... Alors là c’est pas résumable… Ok… C’est bientôt l’anniversaire de Duo et il est seul… Ah ba non, pas tout non plus ... YAOI


Titre : **HY… ? … Nan, pas Hentai Yaoi**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : AH ! Quelle question franchement.

Genre : Cadeau d'anniversaire…

_Bêta, Noan :_

_J'adore la mère d'Heero XDDD !!__  
__Nan, j'ai pas retenu que ça, mais je dois avouer que j'ai bien ri !!__  
__Ch'tit Os vraiment sympa et drôle comme je les aime !!__  
__Bon anniversaire Marnie .__  
__Sur ce, bonne lecture.__  
__Noan_

**Note de l'auteur :  
**_Écrit le 29 et 30 novembre 2006.  
Mise en ligne le 1er décembre 2006 à 1h12 du matin. _

Bon, ce texte a été écrit un peu à la vas vite..  
J'ai été prise de court, mais il est pas si mal au final…  
Un peu… Glauque et bizarre par moment, mais c'est pas mal pour un texte sans idée de base.  
Fallait aussi me prévenir avant.  
Ça c'est pour **Marnie** qui m'a prévenu qu'hier après midi, soit le 28/11/06 à 16h45 et moi je n'ai pas ouvert de suite le mail.  
Aller bonne lecture à vous tous.  
BISOU.  
**_Catirella_**

**¡¡¡¡¡**  
(YAOI)  
¯¯¯¯

OS spécial pour **Marnie **plus connu sous le pseudo " marnie02 "  
  
En cette journée du 1er décembre 2006 **Marnie**, je te souhaite un

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE  
**Et un pas de plus vers la préhistoire.  
Mais non tu es encore très jeune. T'inquiète je serais toujours plus vielle hélas pour moi, Snif…  
Donc :

" _Joyeux a.n.n.i.v.e.r.s.a.i.r.e - joyeux a.n.n.i.v.e.r.s.a.i.r.e… Joyeux anniversaire… Joyeux a.n.n.i.v.e.r.s.a.i.r.e…_ "

Chanter ça donne mieux je t'assure !  
GROS BISOUS rien que pour toi.

Catirella

(_OS écrie pour ton anniversaire Marnie, un peu précipitamment_)

**¡¡¡¡¡**  
(YAOI)  
¯¯¯¯

-

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**HY… ? … Nan, pas Hentai Yaoi**

**

* * *

**

« Aller, je vais tenir je vais tenir, je vais tenir… je vais mourir, je vais mourir… _heinnnnnnnn_, mais comment ils font ceux qui courent plus de 10 kilomètres ? Moi à 5 j'ai déjà l'impression d'en avoir couru 50 ! … »

Duo s'écroule comme une merde sur le bout de pelouse encore existant autour du stade municipal de la ville où il demeure.

« C'est pas cool de vieillir… Veux pas… »

Il ferme les yeux et se dit que là il franchit un nouveau cap. Il se rapproche dangereusement des 30 ans et il est toujours célibataire. Seul dans un petit deux pièces de 40 mètres carrés, charmant logement social.

« Il est où le Prince charmant ? … Sur son beau destrier… »

« Hn ? »

« Laissez moi mourir en paix. »

« Vous pourriez mourir ailleurs que sur ma veste de jogging ? »

Duo rouvre les yeux et frissonne.

« Bouuuuu vous donnez froid… 'Scuse pour la veste, je ne l'avais pas vu… »

« Hn. »

L'homme des glaces récupère sa veste et quitte le stade sous le regard d'un Duo glacé mais ravi de pouvoir mater une paire de fesses parfaites.

La semaine suivante, il essaie de dépasser les 6 kilomètres. Mais n'y arrive pas hélas. Cette fois il s'échoue sur la barrière qui entoure le stade et respire comme jamais.

« J'en peux plus j'arrête je ne suis plus un sportif… En plus il pleut ! VEUX MOURIR. »

« Hn, mais une fois de plus si possible ailleurs. »

« Hein ? … Encore ! Mais elle est partout votre veste. »

« Comme vous et mourrez une bonne fois pour tout qu'on en finisse. »

Duo fronce les sourcils.

« Vous êtes croque-mort ou quoi ? Vous avez des actions aux pompes funèbres ou alors dans la cryogénie vous en avez déjà le regard. »

Des yeux qui tuent.

« Je suis médecin légiste. »

« OH MON DIEU C'EST PIRE… »

Puis Duo sourit avec malice… Et avec ses joues rouges comme des tomates dû à l'effort, il lui sort une énorme bêtise.

« Au moins vous n'avez pas de plaintes de vos clients, ils risquent pas de vous faire un procès pour faute professionnel. »

« Baka. »

« Hein ? »

« Idiot. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous autopsier. »

« Non merci… Tenez Hibernatus votre veste… Bon appétit. »

Et Duo se redresse et après avoir soupiré, prend le chemin de son chez soi.

« Moi il m'a coupé l'appétit. Dieu que je n'ai pas aimé apprendre sur des cadavres. »

Et Duo frissonne à nouveau.

Hibernatus le regarde, ferme les yeux et soupire à son tour.

Et le jour fatidique arrive.

Duo, ce jour là, déprime et va courir et c'est HY qui le stoppe car il est au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque.

« Baka, vous allez finir pas vous tuez. »

« Vouuuuuuui… aime… pas… cette… journée… »

« C'est une journée comme une autre. »

« Non… je… viens… d'avoir… 29… ans…… Et… je… suis… seul… métier… de… merde… »

« Il y a toujours pire dans la vie. »

« M'en… fous… »

« Aller on se reprend. »

Duo ne répond pas.

« Hé ! Hé… Kuso, il s'est endormi. »

Quelques heures plus tard Duo se réveille.

Et soudain.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… »

« QUOI ? »

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Baka… C'est un crâne en plâtre. »

Duo, la main sur le cœur, reprend son souffle.

« J'ai cru être dans un cimetière… Faut être fêlé pour avoir cela en déco. »

« C'est un cadeau. »

« Faut être fêlé pour offrir cela. »

« Donc ma mère est fêlée ? »

« Oups. Désolé… »

« Hn… Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui merci. J'ai pas pris mon déjeuner ce matin et j'ai du faire une baisse de tension à avoir couru comme un taré tel un chien fou… Oh… J'ai des feuilles dans mes cheveux ! »

« Hn. J'avais pas pris ma veste et vous avez fait votre sieste improvisée à même le sol. »

« Ah. »

« Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? »

« Je ne vais pas abuser. »

« Je vous ai fait un petit gâteau pour votre anniversaire. »

« J'ai dormi si longtemps ? »

« 4 heures… Il est presque 15 heures. »

« Déjà ! … De toute façon je n'avais rien de prévu. »

« Si. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« Mourir. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai… Mais là j'ai plus envie. »

Et Duo lui fait un immense sourire.

« Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell et vous ? »

« Heero Yuy. Légiste et professeur en médecine. »

« Moi j'étais médecin au USA et je suis représentant pharmaceutique en France. »

« Je vois… Pourquoi ne pas avoir recommencé en France en PCEM1 (1) ? »

« Pas les moyens et franchement c'est pas juste, j'ai étudié dur à Yale et cela m'a coûté l'héritage de mes parents. Je n'ai plus rien. »

« Et infirmier ? »

Duo soupire.

« Faire autant d'années d'études pour finir infirmer c'est dur à accepter. »

« Hn, je peux comprendre. »

« Merci. C'est gentil pour le gâteau, il est à quoi ? »

« Chocolat. »

« Hummmmmmm, j'adore le chocolat. »

« J'ai eu de la chance alors. »

« Il semble… Je peux aller faire pipi ? »

Heero lève un sourcil.

« Hn. Les toilettes sont au premier étage. »

« C'est une maison ? »

« Oui un pavillon. »

« Vous êtes du côté du stade huppé alors. »

« Oui on peut dire cela… »

« Je suis indiscret excuse moi… Je peux encore abuser ? »

« Hn ? »

« Je voudrais prendre une douche, c'est que j'ai beaucoup transpiré et ça colle de partout la transpiration même s'il faisait 2 degrés dehors ce matin. »

« Hn pas de problème, je vais vous prêter des vêtements et je vous sors des serviettes de toilettes. Vous pouvez vous servir du shampoing aussi. »

« Merci infiniment. »

« Vous aimez le riz ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. »

40 minutes plus tard environ c'est un Duo les cheveux encore humides qui redescend pour manger avec des vêtements trop grands mais il s'en fout, il a chaud et c'est le principal.

Heero a mis la table et l'invite à s'installer pour déjeuner à 16 heures de l'après midi.

« C'était délicieux je ne pensais pas qu'un légiste savait aussi cuisiner. »

« Certain… »

« STOP… Je vais me passer des détails, c'est pas ce que j'ai aimé le plus de mes années d'études, la dissection des cadavres. »

Heero sourit en coin.

« Gomen. »

« Si ce sont des excuses vous n'en pensez pas un mot… Pervers. »

« Hn. »

« HY, traduction please. »

« HY ? Ce sont mes initiales ? »

« Heuuuuuuuuuuuu, à la base ne connaissant pas votre nom c'était pour Hibernatus Yummy (2) ! Sorry. »

« Hn… Je suis un homme des glaces appétissant donc ? »

« Vouuuuuuuui… »

« Hn… Et tu n'as pas eu de cadeau d'anniversaire je suppose. »

« Non. »

« Je reviens. »

Duo le regarde prendre la direction du premier étage de sa maison et attend patiemment son retour. Moins de 5 minutes plus tard il est devant lui.

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

Duo regarde ce qu'Heero lui tend et cligne des yeux, rougit et ne sait plus où se mettre.

« Une capote ? Merci je vais la rajouter à ma collection sauf que celle-ci n'est pas périmé c'est cool. »

« Ce n'est qu'une parti du cadeau. »

« Ah ? C'est quoi l'autre ? Le calendrier des Dieux du Stade car la franchement je dis pas non, ils sont Yum-yum. »

Heero lui fait un sourire carnassier et Duo arbore un sourire des plus bakettiques sur son visage.

« Je ne suis pas un Dieu du Stade mais j'y cours tous les samedis matins et mes fesses sont aussi belle que les leurs. »

Heero le prend dans ses bras et Duo est au Paradis, car là, il n'est pas inconscient dans les bras d'un Dieu des glaces.

« Voui je sais. »

« Hn ? »

Duo, honteux, se boudine dans le cou d'Heero.

« J'ai pratiqué un matage avancé de tes fesses… »

« Cela mérite une punition. »

« Voui… Quel type de punition ? »

« Sexuelle. »

« Une capote suffira ? »

« J'en ai encore des tonnes… J'ai des amis très attentionnés qui eux ne m'offrent pas de crâne en plâtre. »

« Encore désolé pour le crâne. »

« Hn… Il va falloir te faire pardonner Duo. »

Duo ne rajoute rien car Heero l'emporte vers les escaliers qui est synonyme de futur prise de pied total.

3 ans plus tard.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… »

« Quoi ? »

« Ton calme me fera mourir un jour. »

« Hn… Pourquoi as-tu crié ? »

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Cadeau de ma mère, il est arrivé aujourd'hui. »

Duo regarde plus attentivement la sorte de sculpture…

« Pourquoi elle t'offre toujours des trucs glauques ? »

« Ce n'est pas pour moi. »

« Ah ! C'est pour qui ? »

« Toi… Pour tes 32 ans. »

Duo fronce les sourcils.

« Elle m'aime pas ta maman. »

« Si, elle l'a fait pour toi. C'est un Shinigami, un Dieu de la mort abstrait. »

« Heero. »

« Hn ? »

« Ta mère me fait peur parfois ! »

Heero sourit et prend son petit démon par la taille et l'embrasse à la base de la nuque. Là où il sait qu'il est très sensible.

Duo en frissonne et ferme les yeux en gémissant.

« 'Ro ? »

« Hn ? »

« Et c'est quoi ton cadeau ? »

« Moi… »

Duo sourit et soupire de bien être.

« Je ne me lasserais jamais de tes cadeaux d'anniversaire… Et je l'aurais quand ? »

Heero le prend en un rien de temps dans les bras.

« Ima (3). »

Et la suite est une histoire de draps froissés pour personnes de plus de 18 ans.

« OHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh HeeeeerooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO… »

_**FIN Hentai !**_

Nan, on ne tue pas l'auteur.  
Je sais. Pas de lemon, faut pas abuser des bonnes choses _( c'est toi qui dis ça ??… Noan)_, c'est comme le chocolat.  
Duo : Ben tu en abuses toi.  
Duo ?  
Duo : Voui ?  
J'ai un magnifique cadeau de noël pour toi.  
Duo : C'EST QUOI C'EST QUOI ????…  
C'est Rose et ça colle.  
Duo : Hein ? Heero en tutu rose ?  
Nan… Réléna.  
Duo : **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NON PITIÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ**… Je peux pas avoir Heero en tutu ?  
Heero : **OMAE O KOROSU MAXWELL**  
Duo : Oups il a entendu… Ben nan, il veut pas dommage.  
Un vrai baka natté ce petit démon aux yeux améthyste.  
Duo en mode tenshi. : Voui mais je suis tout kawai et je ronronne.  
Duo vient de se proposer comme cadeau d'anniversaire.  
Duo : … ? … Gloups !  
Et toc…

Encore bonne Anniversaire Marnie.  
KISUS

_**Catirella **_

-

(1) **PCEM1** : c'est le nom qui ressort pour la médecine et les médecins étrangers qui doivent repasser leur diplôme pour exercer en France.  
(2) **Yummy** : Mot anglais familier, délicieux : (person) sexy inv : y.! miam miam !, soit : yum-yum.  
(3) **Ima** : (toujours d'après le net en japonais) Maintenant / actuellement / en ce moment / tout de suite.

* * *

**Une Review ? ……** ↓↓↓ 


End file.
